Baby bird
by smarklez
Summary: A new fanfic and it's not tmnt it happends to be a young justice. I am still working on both of my other stories and writing a new one. In this fic a mission goes wrong and Robin takes the hit. Expect lots of daddy bats. Most likely could have been rated K just being safe. Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, Smarklez here this is a young justice de-aged fanfiction. A robin de-aged fanfiction with lots of daddybats. Yes, I know there are lots of other fics like this of there, but I wanted to give it a try. I really like de-aged fics because it give characters a chance to relax and other characters a chance to see what they have been missing. So after I write this I am going to write a Kim Possible fanfic where ron de-ages. In this story I have a bad guy named smarfus (sound familiar). Season 1 young justice.**

Aqualad's P.O.V

We were sitting in the tv room. Artemis and Meghan were painting each other's nails. While Roy, Wally, and Robin were playing video games. I was thinking about how i wish we could have more times like this when Batman appeared on a holographic screen and says, "You have a mission, Smarfus a new villain has been hiding in warehouse 27 in gotham city. We need you to go and investigate. Not fight and make a commotion." he looks at Robin and says' "Bring back information and be careful" He disappears we get into the ship (forgot the name) and go into camouflage mode. Once we get to the warehouse I explain the plan, "Robin, you go to the bottom floor and hack into the system, Speedy (grudge) Red arrow and I on the second floor, Kid Flash and Artemis on the top floor." "Why do I get stuck with Kid Mouth?" says Artemis. KF ignores her and says, " Is it a good idea to leave Robin alone if he gets hurt Daddy Bats will kill us." Robin steps in sounding aggravated, "II can take care of myself." (little does he know soon that won't be true) I have to rudely barge in and say, "BE quiet and go to the spot I assigned you please." We broke up into our groups. Robin leaves first and gets into his position because we are on the floor with the floor with the cameras I can see everyone. I look at the camera and see Robin hacking what worries me is the room is filling with yellow smoke. I yell into the communicator , Robin run," but it is too late. He faints. Again I yell into the communicator, " We need to get to Robin." I hear a worried Kid Flash say "We need to get to him. What happened to him? Batman is going to kill us bring us back to life and kill us again if the baby bird is hurt." By the time he is done with his rant we are all in the room Robin was in. All we see is a small black haired boy who is no older than 3 years old.. I hear Artemis say, "That's Robin." She is right . He still knocked out I step towards him to pick him up KF beats me to it and speed towards the ship. We follow him and head towards the mountain. Once we arrive I call batman , " Batman we have a little problem." "What seems to be the problem" Replies Batman. "On the mission Robin," I am cut short with Batman rushing in trying to hide his worry, "I will meet you at the mountain ." We arrive at the mountain with Batman rushing up and grabbing Robin running into the lab and sitting him on the table. A few minutes later Robin wakes up and says with a cute little kid accent, "Wa happen," He groggily says "Waz wong wit my voice," he states sounding more awake. I see everyone look at me. "Robin on the mission you were hacking and the room filled with a yellow gas and the affects made you into a toddler." I explain. I see a look of sadness spread across his face. Only to have batman pick him up and hug him. "I am going to take a blood sample and have it analyzed i'll be back soon," says Batman while taking robin's blood and hands Robin over to Conner. Robin's beautiful blue eyes glaze over and he says, " Don Go Tati." Batman actually looked sad to leave but he hugs Robin and promised him he will be back soon. Robin starts crying after Batman leaves. Connor starts rocking him trying to calm him down. Robin indicates he wants down by pointing to the ground. Connor sets him down and Robin toddles over to the window. A smile spreads across his face and he yells, "It's snowing can we go side pwease." I say " I don't know it's not like you have a coat and this is the only outfit you have." Wally then says, " Come on it's only for a little bit he can go for 10 minutes without a coat." Against my better judgment I agree. Robin jumped up and down and ran outside with Connor close behind. We follow and when we get outside we see Robin with a snowball in hand. He throws it at Wally and starts a snowball fight. After a little while I hear Robin sniffling I look at my watch and yell, " IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS." Artemis knowing how easily he can get sick grabs him and runs inside. She sets him down on the couch and gets a thermometer and blankets. She takes his temperature her face paled as she read 102.7. "Great now we have a sick and are going to have a mad daddy bats. 

**A/N**

**So do you like the idea of different show and not just tmnt. In most shows I have a favorite character (tmnt= Mikey and in any super hero Robin). My computer survived. I am going to be writing all day today so I hope every thing cooperates.**

**g**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Vas happening, Dudes. This is chapter 2. I am probably going to make these chapters short. Would you want a chapter were the young justice team baby sits Dick? Any ways I do not own Young Justice or make any profit off of this website and yata yata yata. You get the point? ( rhetorical)**

Kid Flashes P.O.V (short)

I start to panic and let my self babble on, "Batman is literally going to kill us. Bring us back to life. Grow a bamboo threw us and then kill us again in the most painful way. I can't believe we … I let this happen." Dick seeing my panic starts to cry. I feel bad so I walk over and pick him up not minding him snuggling into my chest. "Do humans heal fast? Will he be better before Batman returns." says Megan. "I would not bet on it and what do you mean better." says Batman while plucking him from my arms. Dick automatically latches on to Batman. I always knew he was clingy when he was sick but really. Everyone looks toward me, "Ya um, I kind of, maybe, we, sort of, took, him out in the, yeah, snow for, like 2, like hours without a coat, maybe." I mutter hoping he did not hear me. Batman feels Dicks forehead. Who feel asleep in Bruce's arms. I look towards the clock trying to avoid Batman's glare. " Hey it's 8 o-clock you should get Ric… Robin home." I say while getting the worst look from batman. Batman pulls me aside, "I know you are worried about Dick but, 1 this is your fault and 2 you almost blew our cover. Do you know how much danger that could put Dick in if the media or a villain found out? I have put trust into you. If you let your tong slip again it will be the end of the Kid Flash." sternly said batman. We head back into the main room We get some looks the bat picks up Robin's stuff and head to the transporter.

Batman's P.O.V

I walk in hearing the last of Megan's sentence. Worry fills my mind. I see Wally holding Dick. I rush over and grab Dick from Wallace. I talk while feeling dick's forehead. It's so warm. How could they let this happen. He nuzzles into my chest. I give them a glare. I hear Wally speak. He almost just gave away our cover. While still holding Dick to keep me under control. I give Wallace a little talk. If Dick was not sleeping in my arms I would have yelled. Something about Dick is my soft spot. We walk of getting oblivious looks from the others. Wanting to know what out "Talk" was about. Ignoring them I grab Dick's things and head towards the transporter.

We arrive at the Bat cave. "It it to my understanding this is Master Richard." Alfred says. I nod saying, " He is sick but I want to take care of him. I hardly get to see him anymore. Why did I let him join this team." I sigh and carry Dick to his room. I had Alfred install bars around his bed. I was about to set him down when he starts coughing. He throws up down my back and starts apologizing, " Sowwy I'm sowwy." "It's okay Dicky Bird. We will just get changed." I say while grabbing clothes and heading towards the bathroom room.

We enter the bathroom and I start cleaning Dick up. My hand brushed against his forehead. It feels worse than before. I put him in Batman pajamas. Muffling my laughter thinking about what Superman would be thinking. I put on some sweats and carry him to my room. When we get in the room we lay down on my bed. Dick and I slowly drift to sleep listening to the sounds of each others heart beat.

I wake up late that night. To a scream and kicking. It must be I fever dream. I am thinking will gently shaking him. His eyes burst open and he latched on to me sobbing. "Shhhh. It's okay Dicky Bird. It was just a dream." I mumble into his ears. It is times like these that remind me why I fight. He once again falls asleep on my chest. I cuddle him in my bed. We finally get to sleep for the rest of the night.

**A/N It's soooooooooooooooo short OMG. I feel like I should not even post this.**


End file.
